


Snowy Invitation

by Dragon_Falls



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Falls/pseuds/Dragon_Falls
Summary: Set post-game. Alvis returns.
Relationships: Alvis & Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles), Alvis/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Snowy Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Shalvis Valentine's Day! This is meant as a follow-on to my Falling fanfic with Shulk & Alvis. You don't have to have read that to follow this one but the ending will have more impact if you've read Falling.

The new world came with many new things – like changing weather. The first winter had brought a fear that the world was ending as the trees seemed to die and the temperature dropped; white skies bringing snow. It was as if Colony 9 and the surrounding areas were turning into Valek Mountain. But the snow never stayed for more than a few days here and there. And in time the cold evaporated and the trees revived with clouds of blossoms, before the greenery returned.

Scientists studying the changes said this was the way of the world now. For some, the cycle was unnerving, but Shulk enjoyed the changing scenery. It was a constant reminder that this world was different to Zanza's world.

Right now, it was snowing. This was the third winter they had experienced so the colonists now knew what to do. Sand and grit were used to prevent the colony's paths from becoming too slippery; snow would be shovelled away from key areas; warm clothes would be worn by all; and the colony children would head to the nearest slopes to play.

Shulk had spent the early part of the afternoon with Riki's kids, but now he was walking alone. He liked to wander alone at times when the seasons changed so that he could marvel at how different the world looked. Even though he had seen the colony dowsed in snow before, it still seemed like a completely different place. All of the seasons had their own beauty. The snow brought with it an intense chill that grated the fingers and face, but the white carpet layered over shrubs, tree branches, and driven into mini dunes by the wind were always tantalizing enough to prevent Shulk from hiding inside with the warmth.

On this particular evening, he headed out of the colony, following the gritted, curving path towards the beach. Bionis was not visible today as the spiralling snowflakes closed in tightly. But there was a shape standing by the edge of the water. A person standing with their head tilted back to greet the snowy shower. A coat with a familiar design and a fluffy hood that, despite the snow, had not been raised to cover the wearer's head.

Shulk was frozen. Wanting to run forward. But also afraid it was some disorientated illusion brought on by the cold and the haze of snow.

He swallowed. “You should use the hood,” he said. “You'll get cold.”

Alvis looked over his shoulder. The snow was settling in his silver hair. He smiled the old soft smile Shulk had never forgotten. “Hello there.”

He'd spoken. He was real.

Shulk trembled for a moment. Alvis turned to face him and his smile seemed to turn to one of amusement as he observed Shulk's gaping mouth.

“How unusual to see a Homs out in this weather,” said Alvis.

Shulk suddenly laughed. “And how unusual to see an administrative computer of a phase transition experiment in Colony 9. I still haven't figured out what that is yet, by the way.” He walked forward, boots crunching in the snow. Slowly he prodded Alvis's arm. The coat felt soft. Patterned snowflakes decorated the fabric. “You're actually here. You're real.”

“Yes.”

Alvis held up his palm. Shulk pressed his gloved hand against it. Definitely solid. “Satisfied?” said Alvis.

Shulk smiled. “Almost.” He released Alvis's hand for a moment. He removed his gloves, ignoring the cold that greeted his fingertips. He pressed the bare hand against Alvis's again, lacing their fingers together. “That's better.”

Alvis smiled as they stood side by side, watching the snow and waves touching one another with light touches.

“This is so like you to just.. appear, out of the blue,” said Shulk. “You could have told me you were coming.”

“I like your surprised face.”

“Is everything all right? You're not in trouble or hurt, are you? I didn't expect to see you again.”

“I didn't intend to materialize in this form again. I rested for a while, but when I woke up, I wanted to see you again. Would you rather I left? Is it a bother if I-”

“No.” Shulk squeezed the hand tightly to prevent Alvis from pulling it away. “No. Now you're here, you know I won't let you go again, right?”

“Do you think you can control me?”

“No. Because you control yourself. You're free now. How about I rephrase things as; I won't keep you here if you want to go, but I would really, really appreciate it if you stayed and let me show you the world we've been building. Fiora and Melia live in Alcamoth now. Colony 9 is huge. Colony 6 too... there's so much I want to share with you.”

Alvis smiled. “Then I will let you be my guide.”

The snow was still settling on Alvis's hair. His coat was almost completely covered. And actually... so was Shulk. He suddenly realized his coat had turned white too. Snowy drops dripped from the hair that had escaped his hat.

“You must be freezing,” said Shulk. “And don't tell me you don't feel the cold because I know you do... a little, at least. Let's go somewhere warmer. I have my own house now.”

“Does it have a shower?” Alvis asked.

“Yes... do you want to... maybe... um...”

“Yes,” said Alvis. “But I'd really, really appreciate it if you shared it with me.”


End file.
